fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Badger
The Badger is a one shot character in The Grand Adventure 2. He is a spoiled old creature who lived deep in the woods. The Grand Adventure 2 As winter came to the forest - Sharpears the Vixen tried to find a place to live after she escaped from The Forester. When she saw The Badger's den - She decided to go in. But the Badger became arrogant and greedy as he forced her to get out. The Badger threatened to call his lawyer - So he will send him to get rid of Sharpears. She saw what a mean and nasty person he truely was. The Vixen taught The Badger a lesson and kicked him out of the den. In defeat - The Badger gathered his things. Then he ran away and never returned. Tom and Jerry came along and befriended Sharpears. The Alternate Version of The Story In a deleted version of The Grand Adventure 2 - The Badger was originally the primary antagonist of the story. He first encountered Sharpears and later gets kicked out (as punishment for mistreating her). He moved away to another den in the middle of a wasteland. The Badger went insane after getting picked on and bullied by other animals. When Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse came along - the duo asked The Badger where The Vixen they were looking for is. After calming down - He told them that She lived in the same den where he used to live in. With Tom and Jerry out of the way - The Badger schemed to get more of his money and his old home back (which means he wanted revenge on Sharpears). Badger once again encountered Sharpears when spring came. Although Scooby Doo takes a tour in the woods with Tom and Jerry - They became shocked when they saw a violent fight between Sharpears and the Badger. Badger knocked her down and began hitting her on the tail - the buttocks and the leg with a big stick. Scooby suddenly jumped right on top of Badger and attacked him. Badger fled. Then Scooby slowy helped a crying Sharpears up and returned her to the den. After she healed - The Vixen thanked Tom Jerry and Scooby for their help until Dashwood Fox came along. Months later - Badger returned from the wastelands and later schemed to kill Tom and Jerry. After Harasta the poacher got a wounded leg during a battle with Sharpears - The Badger sneaked up - picked up Harasta's gun and shot Sharpears in the shoulder as she collapsed. Shocked at what Badger have done - an enraged Tom lunged at him and they got into a fierce fight as they both reached a high cliff. Jerry ran to the edge of the cliff. Then - He saw Badger strangeling Tom after he bit him on the arm. But Jerry jumped higher and bit The Badger on the foot. Tom broke free. He knocked Badger off the edge and send him falling to the bottom of the cliff killing him. The Mystery Inc gang took a wounded Sharpears to an animal hospital and Scooby wrapped a bandage on Tom's arm. Triva *Badger's role as the antagonist of The Grand Adventure 2 is later replaced with Gaston (since the final version of the film was released) *Since Badger left the den after his confrontation with Sharpears - his fate is never revealed. More likely he got shot by Harasta or Gaston. *He was inspired by a character from the opera The Cunning Little Vixen. Category:100 Acre Wood Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Child Abusers Category:Singers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animal villians